1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive pressure transducer.
2. Description of Related Art
References to the prior art include the following patent publications:
[1] U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,054 (Kuisma)
[2] U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,027 (Lehto)
[3] U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,278 (Pomerantz)
[4] U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,966 (Kuisma)
[5] U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,906 (Freud et al.)
[6] U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,435 (Freud et al.)
[7] U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,274 (Shimada et al.)
[8] U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,403 (Kuisma)
A disadvantage of capacitive pressure transducer constructions found in prior art technology is that they are difficult to implement in mass production. Further, elimination of temperature-dependent errors to a reasonable level has previously been unsuccessful.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art technology and achieve a totally new kind of capacitive pressure transducer.